


underneath I know you are filthy

by Verfallen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is an Asshole, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Slut Shaming, Steve doesn't mind as much as he should, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verfallen/pseuds/Verfallen
Summary: “Not a slut,” Steve choked out from between gritted teeth, his breathy moans not making his case any stronger.“Alright. I’ll believe you,” Billy said, “If you can make it until the end of the period without coming all over yourself.”It occurred to Steve that this was Billy’s plan from the start, that he was never going to be allowed to leave the room without coming for Billy in one way or another. Worst of all, he was starting not to mind.





	underneath I know you are filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and dirty for the Harringrove Pornathon week event. Hope you enjoy!

Billy’s back arched as he stretched out, his form practically bulging over the flimsy metal chair. Clearly, whoever designed them didn’t have someone quite as  _ fit _ as Billy Hargrove in mind.

Steve couldn’t stop staring and he loathed it.

The only reason they were stuck here in detention on a Friday afternoon was because Hargrove had moved in real close to him in the hallway, batting his eyelashes and leaning in with parted lips that looked far too soft to belong to that brash asshole. When a teacher walked by his expression turned cold as he shoved Steve against the wall and Steve, idiot that he was, retaliated with a quick pop to his jaw.

One stupid gut reaction and it was detention for fighting. Detention with  _ Billy _ .

“What, would you rather he saw us  _ kissing _ ?” Billy had sneered, “I just saved your ass from that.”

He was technically right, but he could have just walked away instead of pretending to start a fight. At this point, Steve’s realized what Billy’s real intentions with him were, but he was still on the defensive at any sign of a fight. How could he not be, after everything Billy’s done? Billy didn’t even seem angry at the punch, smiling as he thumbed a droplet of blood from his lip and walked away with a cheeky ‘ _ see you this afternoon, Harrington’ _ .

He was smiling now, too, stretching his arms high enough that his navel was exposed beneath the hem of his white tank top. Steve found his eyes drawn to the way his muscles tapered down in a V-shape towards his jeans, towards his crotch.

“Like what you see?” Billy said, licking his lips as he thumbed at his jeans.

Steve turned away.

“C’mon, Harrington, no one’s watching,” Billy said.

They were the only two students lucky enough to get detention today and the supervising teacher - Mrs. Mitchell, who never did give a shit - surely wouldn’t be back from her coffee break until time was almost up.

Steve squirmed in his seat, squeezing his legs together as if that would stop the rising heat building in his crotch. “I’d rather not take that chance,” he said.

Billy swung one leg over the metal bar between the desk and the chair, his boot smacking down against the tile floor. With one hand he gave his crotch a squeeze, the already tight fabric of his jeans clinging tight to his junk. Steve had to wonder if Billy even wore underwear today.

“Oh, Harrington,” Billy moaned, continuing to fondle his crotch with his left hand while his right hand snaked under his shirt to squeeze at his nipples.

That white, sweaty tank top didn’t hide much and Steve could see Billy’s nipples growing hard. He bit his bottom lip and pretended to look at the top of his desk while he watched Billy out of the corner of his eye.

“I can see you peeking, Harrington,” Billy said, “You like the show I’m putting on, huh?”

Yes, he liked it. He liked it in a way that sent deep pangs of frustration down his loins. Billy’d kissed him once, and Steve kissed back. Since then they’d locked lips a few more times, did a little bit of fondling in the locker room when they were both hot and slick with sweat, but every time Steve indulged him, Billy got a little bolder and now he was dealing with what was practically a striptease during detention.

“I’d  _ like _ to get through detention without getting another one, thanks,” Steve said.

Billy laughed, his golden curls bouncing ever so slightly as he shook his head, “Buzzkill.”

Steve rolled his eyes. He could deal with being a buzzkill. If he was going to get more intimate with Billy it sure as hell wasn’t going to be here where anyone could walk in on them at any time. That was the last thing he needed to explain to his parents. Yeah, the history teacher caught me snogging Billy Hargrove right on his desk.

As it often went, though, Steve’s body didn’t agree with his rational mind. Something about the way Billy moaned, how he looked splayed out on the desk with his chest heaving and his shirt clinging tightly to every muscle made him hot all over.

Something stirred in his crotch. His pants got tight and without thinking he went to undo his belt and release some of the pressure.

No. Oh  _ no _ .

He moved to cover it with his hand but it was too late. Billy was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, tongue hanging out like a panting dog as he fixated on the growing erection.

“Steve,” Billy said, and Steve flinched.

He was never just Steve with Billy. It was always  _ Harrington _ or, if he deigned to use his first name, it would be preceded by  _ King _ and spat out in a mocking tone. Billy, that bastard, had somehow managed to make calling him plain old Steve, the name that everyone else called him in a casual manner, into an intimate affair.

His dick reacted accordingly, the stirring in his loins getting unbearable. Steve stiffened his legs, his back arched as he tried to shake this off like a case of morning wood.

“Can I?” Billy said, his voice dropping an octave.

That voice echoed in the back of Steve’s mind, so deep and sensual in a way he’s never heard from Billy.  _ Yesyesyes _ he wanted to scream, but he wasn’t about to let Billy fucking Hargrove have that satisfaction.

Besides, some small part of him was worried he’d come right in his pants as soon as Billy’s stupid, thick fingers swept over them and he’ll be damned if he was going to give Hargrove something like that to use as ammunition against him in the future.

“No,” Steve said, still praying to any god he could think of that this boner would just go down right now and spare him from Billy.

“Hmm,” Billy sighed, turning away for a moment only to lean in closer and half-whisper, “Will  _ you _ ?”

It took Steve a moment to realize what Billy was asking of him, but as the other teen’s eyes swept from the tent in his pants to his hands he caught on. God, did Billy just sincerely ask to watch him masturbate? The thought almost made him recoil.

He’d jerked off to the thought of those chiseled abs and impossibly long eyelashes more times than he cared to admit, but he couldn’t do it  _ in front _ of Billy...right? No matter how much some small part of him wanted to do it.

“No!” Steve said, face twisting into a scowl, “How about you sit and be quiet for once in your life?”

Billy laughed at that, reaching across the aisle to squeeze Steve on the shoulder, “That’s no fun.”

Steve ignored him, and finally managed to avert his gaze. Sure, this was uncomfortable, but if he could just tune Billy out and focus on homework or other unarousing pursuits his problem would be gone before detention was over.

He cracked open his book and started reading, eyes darting from word to word. Retaining the information wasn’t his goal here, just having anything to focus on other than that California douchebag was enough for him.

_ “Slut.” _

Steve’s head shot up, not fully processing what Billy had said to him nor the pleasant tingle it sent up his spine.

“What?” Steve said, his mouth hanging open.

“I said,” Billy said, that deep voice dripping from his tongue like molasses, “You’re a dirty little  _ slut _ .”

“What are you on about, Hargrove?” Steve hissed, “If one of us is the whore here it’s you.”

Was Billy -  _ Billy _ who took home a different girl every couple of days - really calling  _ him _ a slut?

“And yet, I’m not the one who popped a boner,” Billy said, “Right in the middle of class, too. Jesus, that’s filthy. You’re just that desperate for me, huh?”

Steve would argue that they’re  _ not _ in the middle of class right now, but he could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks anyways. If that was Billy’s intention, it was working, and he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid seeing the smug smile he’d no doubt be faced with.

He shifted again, the head of his cock rubbing up against the fabric of his underwear as he did. It felt good, so good, and he had to hold back from giving himself just a little touch. If he started beating off now, there was no way he was going to go without finishing.

“Just do it,” Billy said, “Touch yourself like the thirsty whore you are. Show me how much you want me and maybe I’ll suck you off later.”

Billy waggled his tongue, running it over his teeth. Steve imagined it running slowly from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, lips closing around his cock as the bad boy of Hawkins High deep-throated him. Billy seemed like the type of guy who could work wonders with his tongue.

A few droplets of precum leaked out from his hole; Steve’s underwear went damp and sticky against his sensitive skin. Thank god it wasn’t enough to stain through to his pants, but the sensation made him buck his hips a little and Billy, ever-circling sexual vulture that he was, took notice.

“Mm, that’s right,” Billy said, his chin tilted upward, “Look at what a horny little thing you are. Did you really think a vapid slut like you could focus on  _ homework _ with that raging hard-on?”

Steve’s cheeks were practically burning, and thinking about how beet red he must look in front of Billy only made them burn harder. Neither the embarrassment nor Billy’s trash talking dampened his arousal, though, in fact -

\- he was rock hard, like he was about to explode, and no one had even touched him. He didn’t want to be into this, but his body didn’t care.

“Not a slut,” Steve choked out from between gritted teeth, his breathy moans not making his case any stronger.

“Alright. I’ll believe you,” Billy said, “ _ If _ you can make it until the end of the period without coming all over yourself.”

It occurred to Steve that this was Billy’s plan from the start, that as soon as he’d fallen for that little pseudo-striptease and gotten hard from it he was never going to be allowed to leave the room without coming for Billy in one way or another. Worst of all, he was starting not to mind. For the sake of his pride and his competitive machismo he wanted to hold out until the end, but his clouded mind and aching dick wanted nothing more than to have Billy Hargrove talk him into orgasm.

“But you can’t, can you?” Billy said, before Steve had a chance to respond to his challenge, “No way you make it ‘til the end. Hell, I bet you don’t even last five more minutes.”

“So what if I don’t?” Steve said.

He was a teenage boy. He jerked off all the time. He didn’t have to let Billy take the credit for this one.

“Oh no,” Billy growled, “You don’t get to backtrack now. You don’t want to be a naughty boy, do you?”

Against his better judgement, Steve looked Billy in the eyes. He had this insatiable look about him, this predatory,  _ hungry _ gaze that Steve had never seen in this particular context. He bucked his hips again, a louder moan escaping him.

Fuck, he hoped no one was walking by, but he was too damn frustrated to care.

“And w-what if I do?” Steve said, voice hitching.

Head tilted to one side, Billy stared him down for a moment before the corners of his mouth turned upward, smile spreading across his face, “What if you do? Well.”

Steve gripped the side of his desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“I guess I’d have to come over there, and grab you right by that pretty hair of yours - ”

Steve shifted his legs, his cock rubbing up against his tight underwear.

“ - and hold you right down against that desk - ”

He imagined himself pushing back against Billy, those strong arms holding him down.

“ - and stroke you off while I whisper in your ear - ”

Hot breath against his earlobe and the faint smell of Marlboro cigarettes. Steve’s felt it before.

“ - just to remind you that you’re a - ”

Steve groaned, it took the entirety of his willpower not to shove one hand down his pants and start pumping up and down his cock.

“ -  _ filthy _ \- ”

Fuck, maybe he  _ was _ kind of a slut after all.

“ -  _ little _ \- ”

Maybe he didn’t even mind having it pointed out, especially in that deep and growly voice. Maybe he downright  _ liked _ it, loath as he was to admit to such a thing.

“ -  **_slut._ ** ”

Steve jerked forward, his balls tensing for a moment before sweet release poured out of his slit and onto his pants, dark stain easily visible against the beige. There was no doubt in his mind that Billy was watching every second of it, unblinking.

Head clear of that sexual fog he’d been in, he had nothing left to do but come to terms with the fact that he just came all over himself at Billy’s command without the other teen so much as laying a finger on his cock.

Billy was going to use that against him.

Steve didn’t even hate the idea, but he hated that he  _ didn’t _ hate it.

“See?” Billy said, removing his denim jacket, “I told you you wouldn’t last five minutes. You can’t just walk out of here with your pants like that.”

And then Billy offered Steve his jacket. Steve took it without thinking, turning it over in his hands. The one thing worse than coming for Billy Hargrove’s amusement would be going home with his jacket tied around his waist to remind him of the shameful thing he’d done. Would Billy really let him tie his prized jacket around his come-soaked crotch, anyway?

Looking close, Steve could see lipstick stains and blood and bits of ash ground so far into the fibers that they were just part of the jacket now. If Steve rubbed off on it a little, it’d just be another part of that jacket’s legacy.

_ Gross, _ Steve thought. He’d never go out wearing such a thing if the only alternative wasn’t walking out of the school with a visible stain on his pants. But the thought of taking it and wearing it home and shoving it deep in his closet where no one could see until Monday when he could give it back, leaving that part of his closet and all the clothes that touched it smelling a little bit like Billy for months to come didn’t disgust him like it should.

_Billy_ never disgusted him like he should, no matter how hard Steve tried to force himself into being disgusted.

He ties the sleeves of the jacket around his waist with a tug, hiding one shame with another.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://verfallens.tumblr.com/).


End file.
